


Turning Time

by hxllosweetie33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxllosweetie33/pseuds/hxllosweetie33
Summary: "Malfoy.... who is that? Do you know him!" I ask, horrified by the answer that I may get.   He stares at me blankly, not knowing what to say.   "Malfoy.... tell me the truth. Now."  "Granger..... it's Tom. Tom Riddle."  It's Hermione's and Draco's third year, and things are going just as they always had. Fighting, quarreling, and all that. But on one fateful night, when they are lured into a famous room from horrible dreams.  In their most vulnerable state, they were having many mixed emotions, and began to fight (unsurprisingly). Hermione's time turner just happened to slip out, quite conveniently. While Draco tried to steal it to use it for his purposes, Hermione threatens to hex him.   He ended up spinning it many, many times.   As they watch the story of their enemy slowly unravel, they Hermione realized how wrongly she had judged him.  Or was her judgement rightly put?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Originality and right goes to the author J.K. Rowling. If I did own Harry Potter, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. Just books.

Chapter One   
_________________________________________

"Granger, I swear! If you don't give me back my wand...." He threatened.

I laugh, "You'll do what? You're useless without your wand! That's all you have. Magic."

Something dark passed through his eyes. It seemed to cloud his pupils, dilate his eyes, and ghost the edges.

"Malfoy.... don't you try anything."

"That's all I have? Magic? Even if that's all I had, what would that make you? You just took the only thing I have?! Who would be the worse one then?"

His words seem to cut me, almost as if what was filtering out of his lips was a knife, diving deeper and deeper into my skin. I could almost feel the blood oozing from the cuts, pain whispering un-uttered words through my cracked lips.

I shake my head wildly, spreading my thoughts.

"Malfoy, what are you doing to me! STOP IT! Or I will curse you! After I snap your wand!" I say angrily.

He smiles wickedly at me as I realize what he's doing.

"Malfoy, how could you, of all people, be this good at a nonverbal spell?"

Suddenly, he face becomes distorted. His hair falls out and his eyes turn to slits.

"Extraordinary people can be tempted by the smallest of things. Offer them money, they may refuse. Even offering them a better life, they may refuse. But offer them death, they accept. Sometimes, it's a way out that tempts the man. Sometimes it's the lie that gives them dreams: memory and desire are what shapes them."

"Malfoy?!"

"No, not Malfoy. Not any Malfoy. Think of me as a Riddle that must be solved."

And with that, his apparition changed back into a boy, but not Malfoy. Instead, and pale boy with dark, brown hair, eyes as green as an emerald.

Like the green of a Slytherin.

"You're-"

.~>~>~>~>~>.~>~>~>~>~.~>~>~>~>~>~>~>~.>~>~>~>~>~>~.

"Hermione, Hermione!"

I wake up to see emerald green eyes again. Crying out in fear, I jump back.

It's just Harry.

"'Mione, you okay?"

"Yeah....my head feels brilliant, though. Blimey, it hurts."

"Well I would be worried if it weren't! You fell on the floor in your sleep."

Harry helps me up and sits me back on the seat of the train.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever had bad dreams about someone?"

"Oh, yeah. Plenty of times. My parents, you guys, Voldemort."

I bristle uncomfortably at the sound of his name.

"Blimey, 'Mione. I'm sorry. I just don't understand why people won't say his name."

As I was about to respond, a boy stumbles outside the door of our room on the train. As he falls, I grasp a look at the stumbling boy's face.

It's none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

They stare each other down until I decide to intervene.

"Malfoy, if you don't get up right now and walk away, I will make you run away."

"Granger, the worst your spells can do is rip my sock."

"More like rip you eye 'sock'ets if you don't run off to your little posse!"

Malfoy laughs wickedly.

"Blimey, Granger. Wasn't one of your best comebacks! Guess that means-"

But before he could even finish his sentence, I curse him, muttering the spell under my breath.

I watch as his hair slowly turns brown, and eventually morphs him into a new boy.

My breath hitches.

He looks like he did in my dream. That mix between himself, that unrecognizable boy, and......

I wince. I can't even say it in my head. Harry was right. What can be so bad about a name?!

I shake my head, ridding myself on the lame thoughts.

I look back at Malfoy, only to see that his hair has been dyed blue.

"You'll pay for this, Granger!" And with that, just like the coward he is, he runs off down the hall.

Harry and I both sit back down on the train seat and look at each other.

"'Mione, what's wrong with you? You seem a little... off... today."

"It's probably just the nerves of the beginning of our third year. Big one, eh?"

He smiles and nods.

I wondered how many times I would have to lie to my friends.


End file.
